Lies & Deceptions
by Makkyy-.21
Summary: Bella y Edward son los mejores amigos. Cada uno desea una cosa diferente. Bella desea que Edward le ame tanto como ella ha el. Edward desea con fervor ha Tanya Denali. ¿Ha que punto llegara Edward obtener lo que quiere? ¿Bella perdonara el engaño?
1. Prefacio

**Summary**

_Bella Swan y Edward Cullen son los mejores amigos. Cada uno desea una cosa diferente. Bella desea que Edward le ame tanto como ella ha el._

_Edward Cullen desea con fervor ha Tanya Denali. ¿Ha que punto llegara Edward para conseguir lo que quiere? ¿Bella será capaz de perdonar la traición y las mentiras?_

**Mentiras & Engaños**

**Prefacio**

Esto no podía ser cierto, quizás había sido mi imaginación, el no había echo eso, no podía. Escuche como la puerta se cerraba, mire la silla donde el había estado sentado observando lo que ese bastardo me había echo. El me había utilizado. Me había dicho mil y un promesas y yo las había creído.

Me senté en la cama y me tape el cuerpo con el edredón descolorido. El me había utilizado, las promesas nunca habían significado nada. ¿Cuántas veces me había dicho que me amaba y yo lo había creído? ¿Cuántas veces dijo que estaría ha mi lado y que me protegería y así sin mas dejo que me hicieran esto?, mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos, el amor, la vida, su significado, nada tenia sentido.

Las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer, me dolían las piernas y sentía como empezaba ha sangrar, pero no me importaba. La persona que yo mas eh amado, querido y adorado me había traicionado. Todo había sido mentira. Las lagrimas gruesas y tibias caían de mis ojos sin compasión. Me levante y tome la ropa tirada en el piso. Me puse la ropa, mire por la ventana y mire todo en la oscuridad. Hacia mucho frio y el bosque por fuera simplemente daba miedo.

Suspire y me encamine hacia la puerta, baje las escaleras en espiral de la casa abandonada en medio del bosque de Tacoma. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos. El miedo me embargo y me aleje, me tropecé con el primer escalón de la escalera y caí al suelo ruidosamente. El se acerco ha mi, mirándome fijamente y aparte la mirada. Reuní el poco valor que me quedaba. Las lagrimas volvieron ha estar presentes, intento acercarse pero quite su mano de un manotazo.

-¡Aléjate de mi!-Grite, la voz se me quebró y solloce mientras abrazaba mis rodillas y escondía mi cara entre ellas.

-Bella… Deja que te explique, yo no quise…

-Aléjate de mí… Solo aléjate de mi, por favor…-Susurre mientras sollozaba, me sentía traicionada y herida. Hoy había perdido una de las cosas que nunca en mi vida podría recuperar. El había sido el causante de esto. Solo el. El que yo creía que me quería, amaba, adoraba. El me había traicionado de la manera más sucia y asquerosa que alguien pudo hacerlo.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse, mis sollozos inundaron la habitación mientras mis lagrimas seguían corriendo libremente por mis mejillas, nunca le perdonaría esto. Nunca.


	2. The Proposal

**Lies & Deceptions**

Capitulo uno – The Proposal

(La Propuesta)

-¡Para Edward!-grito Bella mientra reia, su risa era música para mis oídos.

Estaba encima de Bella, mis manos descansaban a cada lado de ella y mis pies estaban enganchados con los suyos. Su cara estaba sonrojada y ella estaba riendo, exponiendo su cuello. Habiamos correteado por toda mi casa como niños pequeños. Le estaba haciendo cosquillas y ella no aguantaba. Era 14 de Julio, nuestro aniversario de amistad.

Me llamo Edward Masen y tengo 17 años, vivo con mi madre en las afueras de Forks y soy hijo único, mi padre murió antes de yo nacer por Cáncer. Mi mejor amiga se llama Bella Swan y tiene 16 años, somos los mejores amigos desde los 6 años.

-¡Por favor Bella! ¡No aguantas nada!-dije con voz divertida, me quite de encima de ella y me acoste en el césped, observando las brillantes estrellas en el cielo. Nos encontrábamos en el patio trasero de mi casa en las afueras de Forks. El celular de Bella empezó ha sonar, rode los ojos y la mire reprobatoriamente.

-Lo siento… es Tanya, seguramente es algo importante-Dijo en un susurro antes de atender. Me quede embobado al escuchar el nombre de Tanya. Tanya Denali. Ella era mi obsecion por asi decirlo, la conocía hace años por parte de Bella, era su prima política. Estudiaba en el Instituto con nosotros y era mi perdición desde que tenia 15 años. Ella era rubia, los ojos azules con tonos verdes, un muy buen cuerpo y una buena estudiante.-Si, esta bien Tay, te veo mañana, adiós-Colgo y volteo ha mirarme, me miro ha los ojos, como buscando algo en ellos.

-¿Estas bien Bella?-pregunte algo confundido al verla con los ojos llorosos, intento sonreir pero salió una mueca.

-No te preocupes Edward… Es solo que recordé como nos conocimos-sonrio y coloco su cabeza en mi pecho, paso sus brazos ha mi alrededor, sus piernas se enredaron con las mias, pase un brazo por su espalda y con el otro rodee su cintura.

-Si, yo también lo recuerdo.

Flash Back

(Narrador PV)

_Un chico de unos 6 años con ojos verdes y cabello color bronce rebelde, miraba entretenido ha una bonita niña con el cabello chocolate y cara en forma de corazon de unos 6 años al igual que el, tropezándose cada 5 minutos, parecía que no podía estar en una superficie plana sin caerse. Se largo ha carcajadas al mirarla tropezar con una pequeña ramita en el suelo._

_Calmo las carcajadas y miro divertido ha la niña, una idea vino ha su mente, una travesura no le haría nada mal ha esa niña. Su madre le habia dicho que nada de travesuras. Pero no podía evitarlo, además simplemente era un travesura. Una simple, divertida e inocente travesura. Sonrio con malicia y se acerco ha la niña ha paso rápido._

_-¡Hola!-saludo alegremente mientras la miraba mas de cerca, tenia unos lindos ojos cafes. Eran como el chocolate con leche._

_-Hola-saludo ella tímidamente con una voz aguda y dulce, las mejillas se le tiñeron de un tono rosa y el pensó que asi se veia mas linda._

_-Me llamo Edward, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-pregunto en un tono inocente, propio de un buen niño que solo busca jugar. Aunque el no quería eso._

_-Claro, me llamo Bella-se presento con una sonrisa timida, se levanto de la banca donde se encontraba sentada y siguió al niño._

_-¿Adonde vamos?-pregunto ella, al notar que ya no estaban en el parque. Se encontraban un poco mas lejos, podían notar con facilidad el parque con solos voltear la mirada._

_-Aquí es, vamos ha subirnos ha los arboles-una sonrisa traviesa jugo en sus labios, ocultando la malicia detrás de ellos. Miro como la niña se mordía el labio y negaba con la cabeza._

_-Soy muy torpe-susurro, totalmente avergonzada de no saber subirse ha un simple árbol. No sabia ni podía, era demasiado torpe para ello-Seguramente me caere…_

_-Venga, hazlo por tu nuevo amigo. ¿Por favor?-dijo el con un inocente puchero, ella lo miro y cedió al instante. Ella tenia un nuevo amigo._

_-Claro…-susurro, no muy segura de lo que habia dicho._

_El sonrio con malicia y volteo ha mirar el árbol._

_-Vamos, tu primero-la alento. La chiquilla suspiro eh intento montarse en el árbol. Sus pies resbalaron y casi cae, apoyo las manos firmemente en una rama y subió al árbol con mucha dificultad._

_El pequeño la miro, algo fascinado por la pequeña niña. Pero recordó su travesura de repente, solo esperaba que ella no supiera bajarse del árbol, aunque por su falta de coordinación era algo casi imposible._

_-¿No subiras, Eddie?-pregunto ella mientras reia alegremente, no podía creer que ella habia podido subir ha ese árbol. El chico negó con la cabeza y sonrio maliciosamente._

_-¿Sabes bajar?-pregunto el, ella negó con la cabeza, totalmente confundida por que el no subiría-Buena suerte, mi mami me llama, adiós Bella._

_Ella lo miro horrorizada, ¿Cómo se bajaría de hay?, las lagrimas se hicieron presente, ella no tenia un amiga, era un niño que simplemente quería hacerle una travesura._

_-Espera, por favor, yo no…-susurro ella y apoyo su brazo en un rama, la rama cedió ante el peso de Bella, ella sintió como caia por los aires, cerro los ojos fuertemente y chillo. Edward reacciono e intento sostenerla, ella cayo encima de el, al intentar levantarse sintió como le dolio el hombro, miro su hombro y lo vio amoratado, habia caído apoyada en el._

_Edward inmediatamente se sintió culpable por hacer llorar ha es niña tan bonita. Y el pensaba que solo seria una travesura… Una señora, muy parecida ha Bella, y la madre de Edward, corrieron hacia ellos, la señora tomo ha Bella en brazos y la acuno en su pecho, la madre de Edward lo cargo y lo miro con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, idénticos ha los suyos._

_-Mami, yo no…-intento defenderse el, escondió el rostro en el cuello de su madre, intentando no llorar por lo que habia echo._

_-Estas en problemas Eddie-susurro su madre._

Fin Flash Back

(Edward's PV)

Me rei, y suspire con nostalgia. Me habia ganado un buen regaño de mi madre, Bella se habia dislocado el hombro, me habia disculpado mil veces con ella. Ella me habia perdonado y sonreído como ella sola sabia hacerlo. Nos habíamos vuelto inseparables en ese momento. Inhale y sentí el aroma de su cabello, su aroma dulce lleno mis fosas nasales, olia ha fresias y fresas.

-¡Tierra llamando ha Edward! ¡Edward!-decia Bella en voz alta, me di cuenta que me habia quedado ensimismado en mis pensamientos.

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu madre te esta llamando, hace unos minutos también vi las luces de un coche, quizás sea Esme, ve ha ver, yo me quedare aquí-quito sus brazos de mi alrededor y puse mala cara, quite mis brazos de alrededor de Bella con cuidado y camine hasta la entrada trasera de mi casa. Entre, camine y entre en la cocina, mirando ha mi madre, hablando con un muchacho de unos 18 años. Era alto, musculoso pero no en exceso, el cabello de un color rubio y los ojos de un color verde oscuro, casi negros. Se me hacia familiar.

-Buenas…-murmure al mirarlo-Permiso, ¿para que me llamabas mamá?

-Hola Edward, este chico, se llama Demetri Vulturi, es tu primo lejano. Vino desde Italia ha visitarnos por 3 meses, quizás no lo recuerdes, pero jugaban muchísimo en el palacio de tu tio Aro-un recuerdo vino ha mi mente, yo, de unos 7 u 8 años, con otro de cabello rubio de aproximadamente de mi edad, fastidiando ha una pequeña niña rubia y otro de cabello castaño oscuro; Eran Jane y Alec. Eran idénticos y les hacíamos bromas.

-Si, lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo están Jane y Alec?-le pregunte con una sonrisa burlona, el sonrio de mismo modo.

-Perfectos, aun no soportan mis bromas-Nos reimos y recordamos momentos un rato, me caia muy bien, habían pasado unos 45 minutos cuando recordé que me habia olvidado de algo muy, muy importante en el patio trasero.

Escuche el portazo que dio Bella en la puerta trasera, mi madre dio un respingo y yo me estremeci por lo que me venia. Nos quedamos en silencio, mi madre con una expresión divertida al mirar mi cara de horror y Demetri con expresión confundida.

-¿Qué…?-Demetri no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar, ya que, Bella entro echa una furia hacia la cocina, las mejillas estaban completamentes sonrojadas y me mandaban dagas por los ojos.

-Bella… Perdon es que…

-Edward, ¿te olvidaste de mi?-gruño.

-Bella, lo que pasa es que…

-Eddie, Eddie, Eddie… No te preocupes-dijo, dejándome perplejo, ella rio burlonamente-Tu madre ya me habia avisado que hoy llegaría tu primo, solo quería darte un pequeño susto-sonrio y me saco la lengua infantilmente.

-Hay Edward… Tenias que ver tu cara-se burlo mi madre, la mire mal, dejo escapar un risita-Esta bien, me calmo. Bella el es Demetri Vulturi. Demetri, ella es Bella Swan.

-Mucho gusto Demetri-dijo Bella en tono amable, sonrio y se acerco para darle la mano. El parecía hipnotizado por ella, eso me molesto rotundamente, aunque no sabia por que.

-El placer es mio Bella…-susurro el, tomo su mano y la beso, Bella se ruborizo y bajo la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior y retiro su mano-Bella significa hermosa en Italiano, le haces honor ha tu nombre -alago el, ella lo miro y sus mejillas (Y casi toda su cara) se tiño de un rosa mas fuerte.

-Ven Demetri, te mostrare tu habitación, ¿Son muchas maletas?-le pregunto mi madre, Bella rodeo y camino hasta la alacena y tomo dos vasos, fue hacia el refrigerador y echo jugo de naranja y uva en el. Los trajo hacia la encimare donde me encontraba apoyado, me paso el jugo de naranja y bebió un poco del jugo de uva.

Demetri negó con la cabeza mientras miraba embobado todos los movimientos de Bella, me retracto de lo que eh dicho, este chico no me cae para nada bien. Subieron las escaleras y los vi perderse de vista al borde de ellas.

-Me cae bien-murmuro Bella. La mire, con la molestia presente en mis ojos.

-Ha mi no, no me gusta como te mira-repuse, me abrazo por la cintura y la abrace con algo de dificultad de la misma forma. Ella rio suavemente y escondió su cara en mi pecho.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-susurro ella.

-Veamos una película, ¿Charlie dejo que te quedaras ha dormir?-le pregunte.

Ella asintió y una sonrisa de felicidad jugo en sus labios, se deshizo de mi abrazo y camino hasta la sala. La mire y negué con la cabeza, le señale con el dedo las escaleras y detrás de mi. Ella rodo los ojos y se levanto, camino ha mi lado, se coloco atrás de mi, y de un brinco estaba en mi espalda. La sostuve por los muslos, me rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me estabilice, acostumbrándome ha su peso (Que era muy poco).

-No entiendo como puedes cargarme en tu espalda, peso mas de 50 kilos-aseguro, me rei y camine hasta las escaleras.

-¿Es que no me vez?, soy Mister Musculos de acero-Bromee, ella estallo en carcajadas, música para mis oídos…

-Si, si claro…¿crees que Demetri quiera ver la película con nosotros?-pregunto, aunque pude notar la malicia en su voz.

-¡No!, hoy es nuestro aniversario y no pienso compartirte con nadie-Volvio ha reir y escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, deposito un suave beso en el y me estremeci, mi corazón se acelero, y estuve ha punto de empezar ha hiperventilar. No entendía que era lo que sentía con Bella.

Segui subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al final, camine hasta la ultima puerta del pasillo, miramos la puerta del cuarto de invitados y hay estaban mi madre y Demetri. Demetri colgaba un cuadro en una pared mientras mi madre lo miraba con adoracion.

-Toc, toc-dijo Bella con una sonrisa divertida. Demetri y mi madre voltearon ha la vez y nos miraron. Mi madre nos miro y nos sonrio felizmente, Demetri hizo una mueca y sonrio, aunque volteo rápidamente la mirada-Lindo cuadro-comento y me hizo una seña para seguir caminando. Sonrei feliz y segui caminando hasta llegar ha mi habitación.

-Bella tienes que bajarte, si no, no podrá abrir la puerta.

-Hay Eddie-susupiro, quito una de sus brazos de alrededor de mi cuello, se sostuvo firmemente con el otro y abrió la puerta, rodeo rápidamente sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y entramos ha mi habitación, la cerre con un patada y camine con Bella hasta mi cama. Quite las manos de sus piernas y la deje caer con delicadeza en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres ver?-le pregunte mientras rebuscaba en los DVD's debajo de la Tv de plasma. Bella suspiro, voltee ha mirarla.

-Quizas… No se, escógela tu-murmuro, mientras se sacaba las Converse negras y las dejaba debajo de la cama.

Rebusque en la pila de películas y encontré una de terror, ha Bella no le gustaban, pero era perfecta. Queria verla hace días pero no habia tenido oportunidad, se llamaba "La Escalera". Tome la película entre mis manos y camine hasta la cama, me tumbe en ella, al lado de Bella. Extendio su nívea mano y le pase la película, al ver la caratula negó con la cabeza.

-No Edward, no quiero esta. Tendre pesadillas…

-Vamos Bella, estare contigo, nada te pasare-ella bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, se mordió el labio y le sonreí torcido, con esa sonrisa, ella no podía decir que no. Asintio luego de un largo segundo y sonreí satisfecho.

Me levante de la cama y encendí la tv y el DVD, coloque la película, apague la luz, salte ha la cama, incline mi espalda contra el cabecero de la cama y estire mis piernas, Bella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, levanto una pierna y la puso encima de la mia, sus brazos se envolvieron ha mi alrededor y la abrace de igual forma.

La película si que dada miedo, yo era algo inmune ha ellas, me habia tenido que insensibilizar ha ellas por culpa de Emmet, uno de mis mejores amigos. Bella se encontraba temblando y abranzandome con fuerza.

-Eddie… ¿Qué pasa si me quedo viendo las escaleras y una pelota sale rebotando desde encima de ella? ¿Y no hay nadie allí? ¿Oh si veo una silla de ruedas y empieza ha moverse sola?-susurro y escondió su cara en mi pecho. La película habia sido una mala idea.

-No te preocupes Bella. Es solo ficción, ve ha cambiarte, ya son las 11:40.

-Acompañame al baño-pidio, levanto la vista he hizo puchero. Asenti incapaz de resistirme.

Me levante de la cama primero y encendí la luz, mire ha Bella, tenia el cabello alborotado y las mejillas encendidas, me miro con miedo, camine hasta ella, le tendí la mano y la tomo, sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica traspasar mi cuerpo, sentí ha Bella estremecerse y se pego ha mi cuerpo, mirando hacia todos lados. Me agache y tome su bolso, abri la puerta y caminamos hasta el baño.

-No te preocupes cariño-susurre-Nada te pasara, estare aquí para cuidarte-le di un beso en la frente, entro al baño, cerro la puerta y me recargue en la pared.

-Hey, primo-di un respindo, escuche la risita de Demetri, de verdad que me habia dado un pequeño susto. Demetri ya tenia su pijama puesta.

-Hey.

-Linda novia-comento, me confundió al instante, ¿hablaba de Bella?.

-¿Hablas de Bella?-pregunte, sintiendo una extraña satisfacción al ver su mueca.

-Si, de Bella, es muy hermosa, tienes suerte.

-La verdad es que no es mi novia-sonrei, me sentí triste de repente, ¿me entristecía que Bella no fuera mi novia?

-¿De verdad?-pregunto el, se le notaba perplejo.

-Si, de verdad.

-Es que se le ven muy cariñosos y disculpa que me haya entrometido, pero los escuche hablando sobre un aniversario-dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada, rei y negué con la cabeza.

-El aniversario de amigos, nos conocimos hace 11 años. Ese dia la hice caer de un árbol, donde se disloco el hombro, desde ese dia, somos mejores amigos-le explique, el rio y me uni ha sus risas. La puerta del baño se abrió y Bella salió de el, con su pijama puesta; un pantalón de pijama gris y una camisa de mangas cortas negra.

-Buenas noches Demetri-susurro Bella con una sonrisa timida-Ve ha cambiarte Edward, me quedare hablando con Demetri.

Asenti y camine hasta mi habitación, me quite la ropa, me puse un pantalón de pijama negro, no me puse camisa y camine descalzo, tan rápido como pude hasta el pasillo, para encontrarme ha Bella y Demetri hablando comodamente. Carraspee y Bella volteo ha mirarme, se sonrojo y camino hasta mi, tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta mi habitación.

-Buenas noches, Demetri-susurro Bella.

-Buenas noches, Bella, Edward-susurro en respuesta Demetri, mientras pasaba de largo hacia su habitación.

Cerre la puerta tras de mi, dejando que Bella pasara primero, se sento en medio de la cama y dejo caer su cuerpo ha un costado. Apague la luz y camine ha tientas hasta la cama. Senti el pequeño cuerpo de Bella ha mi lado y sonreí, pase mis brazos ha su alrededor y ella enredo sus piernas con las mias, se volte hasta que su cabeza volviera ha estar recostada en mi pecho. Senti la corriente eléctrica al sentir como hacia círculos en mi pecho con sus dedos.

-Buenas noches Eddie, te quiero, feliz aniversario…-susurro, su mano se quedo quieta y suspiro.

-Buenas noches Bella… Yo también te quiero, feliz aniversario…-susurre antes de caer en brazos de morfeo.

***

-¡Vamos Eddie! ¡Levantate!-Escuche decir una dulce voz que reconoci al instante, no quería levantarme. Agarre la almohada y me tape la cara con ella, sentí un pequeño peso encima de mi.-¡Vamos! ¡Son casi las 11 dormilon! ¡Vamos ha salir ha tomar un helado ha Port Angel's!

Gruñi y me quite la almohada de encima, abri los ojos y me los talle al mirar todo borroso, mire ha Bella divertido, aun estaba en pijama, en su cara estaba esa sonrisa que me encantaba y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Estaba sentada ha horcajadas sobre mi, sus rodillas estaban ha cada lado de mis piernas y daba pequeños saltitos en mi regazo, despertando al "pequeño Eddie". Me sente, aun con ella encima de mi y bostece.

-Cualquiera que nos vea asi, pensara mal-comente, ella no se movio ni yo hice el intento de quitarla, estaba comodo asi. Cualquiera que nos viera, pensaría que eramos una pareja de adolescentes enamorados, cuando en realidad eramos los mejores amigos.

-No me importa-dijo ella con voz divertida, me abrazo y sentí sus brazos por mi espalda, la abrace por la cintura y nos quedamos asi un rato, en un comodo silencio, ella se removió bajo mis brazos y la mire con curiosidad, ella levanto un poco la cabeza y me sonrio avergonzada-Tengo hambre.

Me rei y la ayude ha levantarse, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la cocina, hay estaban Demetri y mi madre, Demetri tenia su pijama puesto y mi madre un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa morada, sencillamente perfecta. Mi madre al mirarnos sonrio, bajo su vista hasta nuestras manos entrelazadas y su sonrisa se ensancho. Yo también sonreí.

-Buenos días-Saludamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días-Respondieron de igual forma Demetri y mi madre.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar?-pregunte, Bella quito su mano de la mia y fue ha sentarse en una de las sillas de madera del meson, la mano empezó ha picarme.

-Tostadas, hay esta tu plato y el de Bella-explico mi madre y señalo dos platos tapados con dos platos mas pequeños encima, tome el mas grande y empece ha comer. Mire ha Bella y comia tranquilamente mientras veia por la ventana de la cocina. Extrañamente en Forks, estaba haciendo sol, y el dia de ayer también hubo sol, pero no habia que acostumbrarse.

-¿Quieres ir ha tomar un helado con nosotros Demetri?-pregunto Bella, casi me atraganto con el jugo de naranja. ¿Acaba de invitar ha Demetri?, Bella me miro suplicante. Asenti levemente-Asi conoceras el pueblo, quizás podamos ir ha Port Angel's.

-Claro, si ha Edward no le molesta…-dijo Demetri, negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa fingida. Que se la creyo enseguida, pero Bella no, me miro con ojos entrecerrados, aparte la mirada de sus ojos y mire el vaso de jugo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

-Gracias por el desayuno-sonrio Bella, se levanto y paso por nuestro asientos para tomar los platos vacios. Tomo el de Demetri, el de mi madre y el mio. La mire algo molesto, no habia terminado de desayunar. Se habia llevado la mitad de mi desayuno.

-Bella no habi…-me calle al ver su mirada. Empezo ha caminar hasta la escaleras y la segui con la cabeza gacha. Era mi fin.

Bella entro ha mi cuarto luego de subir las escaleras. Entre, y me quede al lado de la puerta por si acaso…

-Edward Anthony Masen, me explicas por que no quieres que Demetri nos acompañe-pregunte demandante, puso las manos en su cintura y me miro mal. Me encogi y estuve seguro que si no le decía nada me lanzaría un zapato…

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… Emm, es que… Simplemente no quiero que vaya… Pero si solo es ha tomar un helado, esta bien…-murmure, en un intento de explicarme, aunque ni yo mismo entendía por que me molesto eso. Ella me miro una vez más y quito las manos de sus cintura, suspiro y tomo su bolso.

-Me ire ha bañar… Me cambiare en el baño, si aun no salgo toca la puerta.

-No te preocupes, usare el baño del tercer piso.

-Esta bien, vamos Eddie, es tu primo, antes se divertían mucho, recuerdo vagamente cuando llegabas de tus vacaciones en Italia y me contabas las travesuras que hacias con Demetri-sonrio y beso mi mejilla antes de salir.

Tome mi toalla, me quede en el pie de las escaleras para avisarle ha Demetri.

-¡Ve ha bañarte Demetri! ¡Saldremos ha las 1! ¡Almorzaremos en Port Angel's!-Grite y subi las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Esta casa era demasiado grande para que solamente vivamos mi madre y yo, aveces quisiera tener una casa como la de Bella. Entre al baño y me bañe por 20 minutos, estaba cansado por todo el dia de diversión que tuve con Bella ayer, no tuvimos descanso en todo el dia y seguramente ella estaria igual de cansada que yo. Sali del baño, y entre en mi habitación, estaba vacia, asi que, Bella seguramente se estaria bañando todavía. Me puse la ropa, sentí unos toques en mi puerta y hay estaba Bella, tan hermosa como siempre, junto ha Demetri.

-Siempre tan lento Eddie…-dijo Bella, entro en mi habitación y se recostó en la cama. Demetri entro y se sento en un uno de los dos sofás individuales que tenia.

-¿Eddie?-pregunto Demetri en forma de burla, Bella rio y yo también por su tono de voz.

-Si, Eddie. Diminutivo de Edward.

-Recuerdo que te molestaba que te llamaran asi-comento Demetri.

-Si, me molesta, pero con Bella es diferente-explique, siempre me molestaba que alguien me dijera Eddie, excepto mi madre y Bella.

-Lo tendre en cuenta.

-¿Podemos irnos?, me estoy muriendo, literalmente, por una pizza-dijo Bella dramáticamente. Nos reimos y salimos de mi cuarto. Bajamos las escaleras y salimos al patio. Tome las llaves de mi amado Volvo, en el patio, estaba mi Volvo y un Mercedes Guardian de color negro, me quede embobado mirándolo, hasta que vi ha Demetri caminar hacia el. Bella me toco el hombro, en un intento de despertarme de mi embobamiento.

-¿Edward? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto, la preocupación estaba en sus ojos chocolates.

-Si, estoy bien, solo que no me esperaba _este _auto en el patio de mi casa. Mi Volvo comparado con _eso _es nada-murmure, sintiendo celos por _ese _auto. Amaba mi Volvo y no lo cambiaria por nada, pero ese Mercedes era genial.

-Edward, tu Volvo es perfecto-afirmo Bella mientras caminaba hacia el.

-Pero Bella, seguramente pensaras que ese auto es mucho mejor que el mio-murmure he hice puchero, ella volteo ha mirarme y sonrio.

-Claro que no Edward, amo tu Volvo, es el auto perfecto. Sabes que nunca me han gustado mucho las cosas ostentosas ni nada parecido. Y ese Mercedes, le tuvo que haber costado un ojo de la cara ha tu primo-sonrei, ella prefería mi auto, ella lo prefería que ha ese Mercedes.

-Hey Bella, ¿Quieres ir en _mi _Mercedes?-pregunto Demetri con una sonrisa engreída.

-Eh, no gracias, me ire en el Volvo de Edward-dijo ella, le sonrio ha modo de disculpas. Abri la puerta del copiloto para ella, entro y rodee el coche hasta entrar.

Encendi el coche, Sali por la carretera primero que Demetri, el no conocía el camino. Conduje por una 1 hasta Port Angel's. Bella se bajo del coche, algo adormilada por el viaje. Me moleste un poco, yo quería abrirle la puerta como el caballero que era. Caminamos hasta la pizzería, nos sentamos en una mesa y Bella fue ha pedir la pizza. Nos sentamos en una mesa, reinando un incomodo silencio hasta que vi ha Tanya. Se veia hermosa, absolutamente hermosa, la criatura mas bella de la faz de la tierra, además de Bella. La mire ha través del gran ventanal de la pizzería, ella caminaba distraídamente hacia su Corvette de color negro, me quede mirándola mas tiempo de lo debido, se quedo hablando con una chica de cabello negro y piel cobriza, la vi montarse en su auto con la chica, cuando voltee la mirada, Demetri y Bella ya estaban comiendo, Bella tenia la vista gacha, no podía ver sus ojos. Demetri me miraba algo curioso y enfadado.

-¿Cuándo llegaste Bell?-le pregunte, no habia notado su presencia para nada.

-Hace unos… 30 minutos-murmuro, mordisqueo la pizza y miro por el ventanal. Su cabello de color chocolate era un cortina que no me dejaba ver nada de su rostro.

Voltee la mirada hacia Demetri-La has cagado-articulo con los labios sin hacer sonido alguno. Y tenia razón. Sabia que Bella tenia los ojos llorosos y estaba conteniéndose por no llorar. Me destrozaba solo pensar en ella derramando lagrimas por mi, hoy era un dia para compartir los dos solos, bueno, además de Demetri, y yo habia echo todo mal. Despues de nuestro dia de aniversario siempre estábamos con nuestro amigos, y ahora la habia cagado no prestándole atención por casi 30 minutos. Tome uno de los pocos trozos de pizza que quedaban, me la comi en unos minutos y volvi ha mirar por el ventanal, oyendo como Bella y Demetri hablaban animadamente. Me habia quedado sin apetito.

-Ya vuelvo-murmuro Bella, mientras se levantaba y caminaba grácilmente, pero tropezándose, hasta el pasillo que dirigía al baño.

-Te gusta esa chica. La rubia-aseguro Demetri, lo mire.

-Si-suspire pesadamente-Es prima política de Bella, es hermosa, la conozco desde los 15 años.

-De casualidad… ¿Su apellido es Denali? ¿Tanya oh Tonia Denali?-pregunto, lo mire perplejo, asentí, con los ojos un poco mas abiertos de lo normal.

-Tanya-corregi, al darme cuenta de su error.

-Entonces la conozco. Mi padre; marco, conoce ha su madre, ellas fueron ha Italia ha visitarnos hace un año. Sus hermanas son muy amigables.

Me sorprendió muchísimo eso.

-Daria lo que fuera por tener ha Tanya en mi cama…-murmure, mas para mi, que para el. Parecio escucharme y sus ojos brillaron de un modo extraño

-¿Sabes?, puedo hacerte un favorcito con Tanya. Claro, si tu me haces uno. Es una… Propuesta-sugirio el, con una sonrisa maliciosa, en sus ojos pude ver el brillo de la maldad por primera vez. Una propuesta. Quizas el podría hacerlo. Y daría lo que fuera, no importaba que, para tener ha Tanya, aunque sea una noche.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?-le pregunte.

-Algo simple, me das _algo _y hare que Tanya se acueste contigo-continuo, pero el no me decía que era ese _algo._

-¿Qué es ese algo?-le pregunte, poniéndome impaciente.

-Pues… Es un… Ah ver…-cerro su mano en un puño, levanto el dedo índice y lo coloco en su barbilla-Que Bella… Se acueste conmigo y… Finalmente te acostaras con Tanya-me quede de piedra con lo que oi.

¿Qué? ¿¡El quería que!? ¡Yo no podía hacer eso! ¿Oh si? ¡Claro que no! ¡Si, claro que si!

Mientras tenia una batalla interna, Demetri me miraba insistente. ¡Tenia que decirle que no! ¡No podía hacerle esto ha mi amiga!

Pero…, le estaba haciendo un favor, ella nunca habia estado con nadie, y Demetri era una buena opción. Quizas yo podría… ¡Pero, dios mio! ¡ERA TANYA DENALI! ¡TANYA DENALI! ¡Tenia que decir que si! ¡Todo por ella! ¡Todo por una noche con Tanya Denali!

Segui con mi debate interno y Demetri seguía mirándome de igual forma.

-Entonces primito… ¿Aceptas oh no?

Suspire, mire como Bella se acercaba, tenia que decidir rápido.

-Digo que…

* * *

_¡Hola :D! ¡NUEVA HISTORIA! ¡LA AMO!_

_La idea estaba en mi cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo, asi que decidi subirla :B. Spero que les guste como ha mi. ¡POR FAVOR LEANLA! ¡Al menos 5 reviews para este cap! ¿No? No sean malo T.T, dejenme un Review si les gusto mi historia y si no tambien xd. Acepto sugerencias._

_¡Los quiero! ¡Cuidense!_

_Bayy ;D!_

_¡Lean mi otra Historia! ¡El Peor Error de mi Vida, esta en mi perfil y dejen reviews :D!_

_¡¿Reviews ;)?!_


	3. ¿Are You Playing It?

**Lies & Deceptions**

Capitulo Dos – ¿Are You Playing It?

(¿Estás Jugando Verdad?)

-Entonces primito… ¿Aceptas oh no?

Suspire, mire como Bella se acercaba, tenia que decidir rápido.

-Digo que… Si.-susurre con la mirada gacha. Bella llego ha nuestro lado y nos miro curiosamente.

-Es hora de irnos-canturreo, sonreí al escuchar su voz, _egoísta, egoísta. _Hice una mueca-Ya he pagado la cuenta-levante la mirada y la mire con reproche-No me mires así Eddie, sabes que no me gusta que paguen mis cosas-dijo mirándome ha los ojos, evite su mirada.

-Pero…-intente protestar.

-Pero nada, vámonos-me interrumpió, me levante de mi asiento junto con Demetri y caminamos hasta la salida. Saque las llaves del coche y lo abrí, Bella entro al coche, rodee el coche y entre, condujimos hasta una heladería cercana y nos bajamos del coche. Bella se sentó en una banca al lado de Demetri, Bella tenia esa mirada que te decía que estaba pensando y mucho. Demetri le recorría el cuerpo de arriba ha abajo. Eso era asqueroso, el nunca podría…, _Estúpido, si podrá, le dejaste ha Bella ha su merced, egoísta_, me regaño mi voz mental. Como la odiaba. Agache la mirada.

-¿Qué helado quieren?-pregunte, Bella no parecía salir de su ensoñación pero me respondió de igual forma.

-Vainilla con chocolate-murmuro ella, se recostó en su silla y siguió perdida en sus pensamientos. Mire ha Demetri.

-Fresa y chocolate-murmuro el, mirando ha Bella lascivamente. Bufe bajito y camine ha pedir los helados, me los dieron luego de que los sirvieran y camine hasta ellos. Le entregue ha Bella su helado, lo tomo aun inerte en sus pensamientos. Empezamos ha comer el helado en silencio. Invitar ha Demetri habia sido mala idea.

_Estúpido, fue buena, al fin podrás acostarte con Tanya. Pero… Traicionaras ha Bella, tu mejor amiga y confidente. Egoísta y estúpido._

Termine de comerme mi helado sin prestarle atención ha mi molesta voz mental. El silencio se hizo incomodo al mirar ha Demetri. Suspire y nos levantamos, ya que, nos habíamos terminado nuestros helados. Caminamos hasta los autos, arrancamos y condujimos de vuelta ha Forks. Bella se durmió apenas se monto en el coche, se veia tan adorable, los ojos cerrados, los labios carnosos levemente abiertos, y unos cuantos mechones de cabello cayéndole por el rostro. Empezó ha hablar dormida, una costumbre que tiene de toda la vida, por eso y por su belleza amaba verla dormir.

-Alice, te dije que no…, no me pondré eso-murmuraba ella, torció el gesto hasta convertirlo en una mueca, me causo risa. Luego de unos minutos volvió ha hablar.

-¡Emmet, Rosalie! ¡Salgan del…, armario del conserje! ¡Ninfómanos!-dijo en voz mas alta, conduje con una mano y tape mi boca con mi mano para no reírme mas fuerte. Una pequeña sonrisa jugueteo en sus carnosos labios.

-Edward, para de hacerme cosquillas…-susurro, pare de reírme y sonreí. Estaba soñando con el día del aniversario. La mire unos momentos, cuidadoso de no tener un accidente. Estaba sonriendo y sus mejillas habían tomado un color rosado fuerte. Sonreí aun mas y mantuve mi vista en el camino. Llegamos luego de un rato, estacione el coche enfrente de la casa, luego lo movería, Demetri segui hasta estacionarlo en el garaje. Abrí la puerta del copiloto, mirando ha Bella. Era demasiado hermosa y yo demasiado egoísta. Demetri no merecía tenerla, pero…, Tanya valdría la pena, era Tanya por dios. Claro que valía la pena.

Tome ha Bella delicadamente en mis brazos y camine hasta la entrada, toque el timbre y mi madre abrió luego de unos segundos, sonrió al mirar ha Bella. Se hizo ha un lado y pase, subí las escaleras, entre ha mi cuarto y deje ha Bella delicadamente en mi cama, la arrope con las cobijas, bese su frente cariñosamente y ella sonrió, una pequeña y mínima sonrisa que hizo que yo también sonriera. Sali del cuarto y Demetri estaba sentado en las escaleras. Tenia una expresión extraña.

-Hey, ven aquí primito-dijo Demetri con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, suspire y me apoye los brazos en el barandal de la escalera.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?-gruñí internamente, asentí sin ganas y cerré los ojos-Bueno quiero un par de condiciones-Abrí los ojos y lo mire unos segundos, inescrutando su mirada llena de mailica y perversión.

-¿Qué clase de condiciones?

-Te dejare todo claro de una vez. Quiero ha Bella en dos meses-lo mire con ojos alarmados.

-¿Cómo conseguiré que Bella este contigo en dos meses? Es muy cabezota y no creo que se deje tan fácil.

-No me importa, en dos meses, la quiero el 13 de Septiembre-Abri los ojos como platos, su cumpleaños. Mierda, era muy idiota, egoísta y un malnacido. Pero todo por Tanya. Todo por Tanya, me repetí en mentalmente en un intento de no renegar, asentí mecánicamente-La quiero por las buenas, si no será por las malas. Tienes que convencerla, y si no lo logras, la engañaremos. No me importa como, pero lo haremos. Ella tiene que ser mía-termino con voz posesiva.

-¿Estas jugando verdad?-pregunte incrédulo, eso que me pedia era demasiado. Bella era demasiado cabezota y testaruda, y no podía engañarla, era mi mejor amiga y no quería que sufriera en su primera vez-Bella es virgen. Si eres demasiado brusco con ella…

-No te preocupes, la tratare como ha una rosa-sonrió el, un flash llego ha mi mente, Demetri y yo estábamos en el gran jardín del castillo de mis tíos. Veíamos las flores, cuando Demetri se fijo en unas rosas, camino hacia ellas, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro inocente y pisoteo las flores, gruñí mentalmente-Hay Eddie, no te preocupes, todo ser perfecto, yo tendré ha Bella, tu ha Tanya, y todo perfecto. Seguramente hasta nos lo agradecerán.

Al escuchar eso, me aleje de allí, subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto personal. Habia una cama, un ropero, un sillón de cuero negro, unas estanterías llenas de libros y Cd's, y mi amado piano. Suspire y mire el piano, no tenia ganas de tocarlo.

Me recosté en la cama y mire el techo, estaba siendo un egoísta. No podía entregar ha mi mejor amiga por una mujer que deseaba y que amaba. ¿Por qué eso era amor no?, no lo sabia. Pero creo que si. Sabia que Bella nunca me lo perdonaría, pero tenia que tener ha Tanya. Mis pensamientos se volvieron difusos y empeze ha fantasear con Tanya, un pasatiempo que tenia desde los 15 años. Luego de 45 minutos de fantasias me aburri y Sali del cuarto. Baje las escaleras y entre en mi habitación. Bella estaba sentada en mi cama, tallándose los ojos y bostezando. Fruncí los labios en un intento por no reir. Era hora de empezar el plan.

-Hola Bella

Ella levanto su mirada, me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y se levanto de la cama.

-Hola Eddie-dijo con voz pastosa-¿Cuánto tiempo dormi?-pregunto con un sonoro bostezo. Me rei.

-Como una hora y algo, apenas son las 3, ¿Ha que hora le dijiste ha Charlie que regresarías?

-En la noche, máximo las 12

Una sonrisa jugo en mis labios. _Egoísta, egoísta._ La sonrisa abandono mis labios y me sentí vacio, Bella me miro sin comprender, me encogi de hombros y intente sonreírle. Me senté en la silla giratoria enfrente del escritorio, dándole la espalda, escuche como se tumbaba en la cama de nuevo. Encendi mi Notebook y pensé en algún tema de conversación para llegar ha _ese _tema.

-Y…,¿Qué te parece Demetri?

-Me parece una buena persona, es amable, tuve una pequeña charla con el sobre Romeo y Julieta en el pasillo, ha leído el libro tanto como yo y tenemos las misma ideas sobre el libro, me parece inteligente y guapo.-senti una punzada de frustración y celos, pero por supuesto eran celos de amigos. Ella era como una hermana para mi. Una hermana y nada más. Eso creo…

-Un buen partido, deberías intentar salir con el-sugerí.

-Quizás pero…, sabes que no se me da eso de las citas. De todas formas hay algo en el que no me gusta, no le tengo mucha confianza.

-No importa, esta vez seguramente tendrás suerte, es mi primo lo conozco perfectamente, tiene mucho interés por ti-asegure, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Rodé un poco la silla y Bella tenia ese sonrojo natural en las mejillas.

-Si, Edward, lo conoces muy bien. No te has ido de vacaciones ha Italia en 3 años. Pero quizás hablen por Messenger-asentí, volteando la cara, era mentira y ella se daría cuenta apenas me mirara ha los ojos. No sabia nada de ellos en 3 años, solamente hablaba con Alec y Jane. No había tenido contacto con Demetri desde que se había ido ha vivir con una tia suya ha vivir en un pueblito cerca de Florencia, el pueblo se llamaba Montecatini.

Teclee la contraseña de mi Messenger y espere ha que se abriera, unos segundos después de que se abriera, una ventana de color azul empezó ha parpadear. Era Emmet Brandon. Mi mejor amigo, lo había conocido por Bella, la mejor amiga de Bella se llama Alice Brandon, hermana de Emmet. Emmet es un año mayor que nosotros y Alice tiene la misma edad que Bella, ella igualmente cumplirá este año los 17.

_**Te extraño Rose, vuelve pronto, dice: **__¡Hola Edward! ¿Cómo estás?_

Rose, oh Rosalie Hale era su novia. Se había ido de vacaciones ha Paris junto con su hermano Jasper Hale, que era el novio de Alice.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice: **__Bien amigo, ni pregunto como estas, seguramente me responderás: Extrañando ha Mi Rose ¬¬_

-¡Mándale mi saludos ha Emmet!-dijo Bella, di un respingo, estaba atrás de mi, me sonrió burlonamente, miro ha todos lados eh hizo puchero. La tome de la cintura y la senté en mi regazo, los dos sonreímos gustosos. Emmet seguía escribiendo.

_**Te extraño Rose, vuelve pronto, dice: **__¡Por dios Edward!, cuando por fin tengas ha alguien ha quien querer entenderás que es amarla cada segundo, minuto, hora, semana, años…, eres demasiado ciego, tienes el amor enfrente y no te das cuenta._

Bufe, y empecé ha escribir, Bella tenia los codos apoyados en el escritorio y su cara descansaba en sus manos, miraba atentamente la pantalla y mis dedos rapidos y agiles en el teclado.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice: **__Por favor Emm, no estoy ciego, aun no eh encontrado el amor. No se por que siempre me dicen eso, además, el amor es algo al que no estoy dispuesto ha encontrar, estoy feliz con la amistad de mis amigos y amigas. El amor lo dificulta todo._

Bella soltó un pequeño jadeo al leer el párrafo que había escrito, esa era verdad. Nunca me había gustado el amor, era como un estorbo en la vida de las personas, y la mayoría de las veces las personas salían lastimadas.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice: **__Ha… Bella te manda saludos._

_**Te extraño Rose, vuelve pronto, dice: **__¡¿Estas con Bella?! ¡Por que no me dijiste nada! ¡No la eh visto en semanas! ¡Alice esta loca por tenerla ha ella y ha Rose en su nuevo desfile de modas para el Instituto! ¡Estoy aterrado! ¡Quiere usarme como modelo de ROPA FEMENINA O.O! ¡Ella no entiende que no soy Jasper!_

Bella y yo nos atacamos de la risa, dios mío, Alice era malévola, nos reimos un poco mas, Bella escribió una respuesta rápida.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice: **__¡Hola Emmy, es Bella! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿No esta jugando cierto?! ¡Alice se esta pasando! ¡Y DILE QUE NO! ¡NO PARTICIPARE CON ELLA NI LOCA EN SU DESFILE DE MODA EN EL INSTITUTO! Por cierto… ¿Te ha tomado fotos en los desfiles de práctica? Ya sabes, en los que te obliga ha desfilar ropa de mujer "grande" para Lauren, xdd._

Tuve otro ataque de risa, aun recordaba cuando vi el primer desfile de Emmet por petición de Alice y Bella.

_**Te extraño Rose, vuelve pronto, dice: **__¡Belli Bells!____¡SI! ¡Esa duende es diabólica! ¡Me chantajea con las fotos!_

Bella volteo ha mirarme por encima de su hombro y una sonrisa traviesa jugo en sus labios, la mire sin comprender.

-Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, acuérdate de la broma que nos hizo Emmet hace un mes-canturreo, su voz sonaba absolutamente hermosa-Podremos jugar un poquitín con Emmet si le pedimos las fotos ha Alice. Solo será un simple, divertida e…-prolongo la frase para que yo contestara, cuando eramos pequeños, siempre decíamos esto.

-Inocente travesura-termine por ella con una sonrisa traviesa, buscamos ha ver si Alice estaba conectada, gracias al cielo que si estaba.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice: **__¡Hola Duende! ¡Es Bella! ¿Cómo estás?_

_**¡Adicta Ha La Moda! ¡Adicta Ha Jasper Hale! ¡Y Adicta ha…, LAS COMPRAS!, dice: **__¡Bella! ¡Que alegría hablar contigo! ¡Estoy dando saltitos en mi silla! ¡Te extraño tanto amiga! ¡Mándale saludos ha Edward! ¡Se que estas con el! ¡Y te aseguro que estas sentada en sus piernas! ¡Hacen tan linda pareja! ¡Aww! ¡Lastima que Edward sea tan ciego! ¡Tienes que venir ha mi casa cuando vuelva Rose! ¡Tengo que tener todo preparado para la fiesta de bienvenida en el instituto :B!_

Nos reimos de nuevo, Alice era muy hiperactiva, y era mucho peor cuando tomaba café. Pero algo me dejo inquietado, ¿Linda pareja? ¿Estoy ciego? ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice: **__¡Cálmate Alice, cuando llegue ha mi te llamare y hablaremos mejor! ¡Estoy aquí para pedirte un GRAN FAVOR! ¡Necesito las fotos de Emmet en ropa de mujer :·]!_

_**¡Adicta Ha La Moda! ¡Adicta Ha Jasper Hale! ¡Y Adicta ha…, LAS COMPRAS!, dice: **__¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! ¡Espérate que las busco!_

Seguimos hablando con Emmet sobre cualquier cosa, ya teníamos mas de 15 fotos de Emmet, en diferente vestidos de mujer. Bella abrió la ventana de conversación con Emmet y tecleo su respuesta.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice: **__¡Emmet Brandon! ¿Recuerdas la broma que nos hiciste ha mi y ha Edward hace como un mes?_

Podia imaginarme la cara de Emmet, Bella había jurado venganza, y era muy malo meterse con Bella, malo, muy malo.

_**Te extraño Rose, vuelve pronto, dice: **__Si Bella, no me lo recuerdes…, Me da escalofríos :S._

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice: **__¿Recuerdas que jure venganza? :·]…_

_**Te extraño Rose, vuelve pronto, dice: **__Si Bellis Bells :S, me estas asustando… Quita esa cara malévola o.o_

Mire ha Bella, y en efecto su angelical rostro, tenia una sonrisa maliciosa, sonreí del mismo modo y ella siguió tecleando la respuesta.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice: **__Si no quieres que esas "adorables" fotos, aparezcan en las paredes del instituto cuando empecemos las clases, haras todo lo que yo te digo, ¿Entiendes Emmy?_

_**Te extraño Rose, vuelve pronto, dice: **__¡EDWARD! ¡SALVAME DE BELLA! ¡PASAR TANTO TIEMPO CON LA DUENDE CAUSA EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS! ¡AYUDAAAAAA :S! ¡NO LO HAGAS BELLA! ¡JURO QUE HARE LO QUE SEA! LO JURO O.O_

Bella y yo volvimos ha atacarnos de la risa, dios mio, Emmet era algo estúpido, pero la travesura era inocente, y no sabia lo que Bella quería hacer con Emmet.

_**B&E [BFF(L)] ¡Te Quiero B!, dice: **__Emmy, Emmy, Emmy, deja de ser tan bobito, será una simple broma, nada malo. Lo prometo :·], me tengo que ir de todas formas ^^, te veo en septiembre Emmy. La venganza será cuando menos te lo esperes… ¡Muahahaha!_

Bella cerró sesión y se levanto de mis piernas, imprimió las fotos de Emmet en ropa de mujer, eran 16 en total. Nos sentamos en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas. Estilo indio.

Bella sonrió mientras jugueteaba con las fotos en sus manos.

-¿Cuál crees que es más vergonzosa?-me pregunto, puso las fotos cada una en la cama, mire una en especial. Emmet tenía un vestido rojo pasión, de tirantes finos y un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, su cara tenia maquillaje de color rojo fuerte. Si hubiera sido mujer estaría bien. Pero era… Emmet. Señale la fotografía con mi mano, ella sonrió.-Coincido contigo.

-Bella… ¿Qué le harás al pobre de Emmet?

-Algo muy vergonzoso, muy parecido ha la broma que nos hizo. Pero mucho peor-dijo sin importancia, mientras seguía mirando las fotos.

Recordé la broma y me estremecí, si era mucho peor, Emmet estaba en problemas.

-Cambiando de tema-musite mientras apartaba las fotos de la cama y las juntaba en mi cama, se las pase ha Bella, las guardo en su bolso y luego lo puso bajo la cama-¿Ha que edad crees que…?-intente sonar sugerente. Necesitaba abarcar el tema.

Ella me miro sin comprender un segundo-Aja, ¿creo que…?-hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

-Ya sabes, perder tu…, virginidad.

Ella abrió un poco mas de lo común los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín. Baje la mirada avergonzado.

-Ah pues… yo no se…, es que…, veras, yo…-intento explicarse, lo único que le salió fue balbucear. Sonreí un poco y levante la mirada, suspiro-No creo llegar virgen al matrimonio. Pero tampoco la perderá ha tan temprana edad, solo tengo 16 y…

-Casi 17.

-Bueno, casi 17. Y prefiero perderla ha mis 18 oh 19, por hay cerca.

-¿Con quien crees que lo harás?-le pregunte, algo curioso de verdad. Siempre le había contado ha Bella que mi primera vez seria con Tanya Denali. Ella nunca me decía con quien quería perderla, aunque fuéramos mejores amigos.

-Con alguien en quien confiar y… ¡Vamos Edward! ¡Ya te lo eh dicho! Quiero ahorrarme el discurso y todo eso.

-Esta bien, esta bien… ¿Crees que…, alguna vez tu y…, Demetri puedan,…?, deberías. Es un buen partido, tiene mucho dinero, su padre tiene un palacio y…

-¡No! ¿¡Estas jugando verdad!? ¿Estas drogado, borracho, infectado por alguna bacteria desconocida?-me pregunto, estaba alterada, y di un respingo al escucharla casi gritar.

-Bella, admítelo, serás el hazmerreir del instituto si no pierdes la virginidad…

-¡Cállate!-chillo, hice caso omiso y seguí.

-¡Bella! ¡No podre juntarme contigo si no pierdes la virginidad! ¡Seras el bicho raro del instituto! ¡Tengo que cuidar mi popularidad! ¡Y la arriesgo juntándome contigo! ¡Eres una rata de biblioteca, eres pecosa, patosa y…!-deje de gritar al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. El rostro en forma de corazón de Bella, estaba totalmente pálido y sin vida, los ojos apagados y llenos de lágrimas, su tez mas pálida de lo normal y su labios y su expresión formaban una mueca de dolor. Me sentí el monstruo mas grande del mundo, cuando me desesperaba oh enfurecía decía cosas sin sentido. Pero nunca, nunca le había dicho nada asi ha Bella.

-No, no, perdón Bells, de verdad. Pensé que era una posibilidad…, ya sabes, esta muy interesado en ti, sabes como soy cuando me enojo, no quise decir que…

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Si no quieres ser mi amigo, no lo seas! ¡Si quisiste decirlo!-chillo, se levanto bruscamente de la cama, con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. _Egoísta, monstruo, manipulador, mal amigo, ¿Qué mas quieres?_. Gruñi he intente detenerla. Se agacho y saco su bolso de debajo de la cama de un tirón-¡No vuelvas ha hablarme Masen!-grito antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación con un portazo.

-¡Edward! ¡Hijo! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-pregunto mi madre entrando ha mi habitación, sus ojos esmeralda denotaban preocupación y ansiedad y su cabello color bronce estaba revuelto. La esquive y Salí corriendo escaleras abajo, Demetri asomo la cabeza desde su cuarto-¡Edward!-escuche el grito de mi madre, hice caso omiso y corrí ha la puerta. Estaba desesperado y me sentía rotundamente culpable. La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, Salí y mire la oscuridad de la noche. Seguí corriendo hasta el garaje hasta que la vi, metiendo todo apresuradamente en la cabina del Chevvy.

-¡Espera Bella!-grite, al verla entrar en su Chevvy de color rojo. Arranco y un estruendoso sonido lleno mis odios. Se fue ha la velocidad máxima que daba al coche, al mirarla pasar ha mi lado, pude ver su rostro, contrariado en una mueca de dolor y las lagrimas bañando sus mejillas-¡Bella!-grite aun mas fuerte, en un vano intento de que parara.

La mire hasta que su ruidoso coche desapareció del sendero. El horror y la culpa llego ha mi. Era tan idiota. Suspire y camine con la cabeza gacha hasta la casa de nuevo. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y subí las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

-Edward, necesito hablar con…-escuche como me decía la voz de Demetri. Seguí de largo y me encerré en mi habitación.

Camine ha mi cama y tire ha ella. Tome la almohada con funda de color morado. Era la almohada de Bella. Abrace _su _almohada y aspire su aroma, era exquisito. Tenia que buscar una forma en que Bella me perdonara, sabia que la había echo sentir mal y tendría que disculparme miles de veces. Mire el reloj y me sorprendí de que eran las 6.

Volvi ha sentarme en la silla giratoria, abrí la ventana del MSN y cambie mi Nick ha uno que describiera mi estado de animo. Cuando lo cambie, mire en mi lista de contactos si Bella estaba conectada, para mi suerte lo estaba.

_**Lo siento muchísimo B, no quise decir nada de lo que te dije. Perdóname T.T, dice: **__Hola Bella…, ¿podemos hablar?_

_**Absoluta y completamente dolida, gracias ha EM. Gracias por hacerme sufrir, dice: **__Swan para ti. Y para mi serás Masen. Hablaremos pero no aquí. En persona es mucho mejor._

_**Lo siento muchísimo B, no quise decir nada de lo que te dije. Perdóname T.T, dice: **__¡Bella! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡No te arrepentirás! ¡Me ganare tu perdón! Debo irme._

_**Absoluta y completamente dolida, gracias ha EM. Gracias por hacerme sufrir, dice: **__Esta bien, te veo mañana… Masen._

_**Lo siento muchísimo B, no quise decir nada de lo que te dije. Perdóname T.T, dice: **__¡Te Quiero Bells… digo, Swan(L)!_

**Absoluta y completamente dolida, gracias ha EM. Gracias por hacerme sufrir, ha cerrado sesión.**

Suspire, me había dolido que me llamara Masen, aunque sea por Messenger. Sabia que estaba dolida, y me lo merecía. Pero me sentía mejor, sabiendo que hablaríamos. Con ese pensamiento, seguí un rato en internet. Intentando planear una buena forma de recuperar ha mi amiga.


	4. The Lies Begin

**Lies & Deceptions**

Capitulo Tres – The Lies Begin

(Empiezan Las Mentiras)

-¡Vamos Edward! ¡Levantate!-senti como mi madre me zarandeaba. Gruñi, tome la colcha y la pasa por encima de mi cabeza-¡Tienes que ir ha casa de Bella!

Abri los ojos de golpe y me incorpore en la cama, mi madre tenia una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Sus ojos verdes, idénticos ha los mios, brillaban con diversión y adoracion al mirarme. Su cabello color bronce, también, idéntico al mio, estaba brillante y lleno de vida. Sonrei, mi madre se veia tan feliz. Voltee un poco y mire la foto en el portarretratos, en la foto estaban mis padres jóvenes. Tendrian unos 18 años. Mi madre decía que yo era idéntico ha el exepto por el cabello y los ojos. Mi padre era rubio y de ojos grandes y grises. Sus facciones eran idénticas ha las mias y podría decirse que eramos gemelos oh algo parecido. Suspire con nostalgia. Aunque nunca hubiera conocido ha mi padre, lo adoraba. Pero no era momento para pensamientos tristes.

-Eres tan indentico ha tu padre-susurro mi madre con un deje de nostalgia mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-Mamá, no quiero recordarlo ahora…, ¿Y Demetri?

-No lo se, son las 10:15, me levante ha las 8, y el no estaba, dejo una simple nota en la cocina que decía que hiria ha visitar ha un amigo ha Seattle. Pero bueno…, no importa. Hace un rato llamo Marco-mi madre rojo los ojos y me rei. Mi tio Marco, el padre de Demetri era hermano de mi padre, era un hombre muy bueno, amable y cariñoso con las personas. Tenia el cabello de color castaño oscuro y unos ojos idénticos ha los de Demetri, exepto que esos ojos no transmitían maldad. En cambio, la madre de Demetri, era una mujer rubia, con ojos azules y una personalidad tan maternal como la de Esme. Habia muerto al dar ha la luz ha Demetri.

Me levante de la cama, tome la toalla y mis cosas para asearme. Mi madre salió de la habitación cuando pase al baño. Luego de 20 minutos, Sali, me vesti y baje ha la cocina ha desayunar. Termine rápidamente y Sali al patio ha buscar ha mi Volvo, antes de salir, tome un ramo de fresias del jardín de mi madre, ha Bella le encantaban y mi madre me habia dado su permiso, el mercedes de Demetri no estaba.

Conduje un rato y en 30 minutos estuve en frente de casa de Bella, alise mi camisate en un intento de estar formal, cuando estuve seguro de estar presentable, camine y toque el timbre. La puerta se abrió y era Bella, al principio me asuste al mirarla. Estaba palida, ya no estaba ese adorable color rosa en sus mejillas, sus ojos no tenían ni una pizca de brillo, estaban casi negros, sin ese toque chocolate tan adorable.

-Hola-salude sonriendo de lado, mi voz estaba cargada de asombro al mirar su rostro.

-Hola-dijo en voz baja, pero su voz sono pastosa y ronca-Pasa.

Entre y camine por el corredor hasta la sala, me sente en el sillón grande y ella en uno individual. Nos miramos el uno ha el otro durante unos minutos, el silencio era incomodo y la tensión se notaba en el aire. Estaba seguro que ella no rompería el silencio, asi que lo haría yo.

-Yo…, no se como empezar y…-suspire con fustracion, las palabras no salian de mi boca y balbuceaba como bebe.-Lo siento, siento muchísimo haberte dicho todo aquello y…

-Pero todo es verdad-me interrumpió, su voz sono monótona, sin vida.

-No, claro que no-refute-No eres nada de lo que dije de esas palabras crueles. Quizas un poco patosa..., pero eso es todo. No eres una rata de bibliotec y yo…, soy tan estúpido por haberte dico eso. Solo lo dije por mi enfado. Sabes como me pongo cuando estoy asi, digo cosas sin pensar…, pero nunca debi decirte y me arrepiento con mi vida Bella. Por favor, ¿me perdonas?-pregunte con ojos de cachorro ha medio morir.

-No puedo estar enfadada contigo-susurro y se lanzo ha mis brazos, la recibi con una sonrisa de oreja ha oreja y con los brazos abiertos. La estreche contra mi, oliendo el exquisito aroma de su cabello. Senti un liquido resvalar por mi cuello derrepente.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?-pregunte, al darme cuenta de que el liquido eran sus lagrimas.

-¡Si, Eddie! ¡Estoy tan feliz!-murmuro, sonreí y sentí que ella también lo hacia. Nos quedamos abrazados unos segundos hasta que recordé la estúpida apuesta. Hace unos minutos estaba tan feliz de que Bella me hubiera perdonado y ahora me sentía terriblemente culpable.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto, levanto la cabeza del hueco de mi cuello y levanto su mirada hasta toparse con mis ojos. Me sorprendi tremendamente al mirarla. El sonrojo habia vuelto ha sus mejillas y sus ojos volvieron ha estar brillantes y llenos de vida mientras una sonrisa radiante se formaba en sus labios.

-Nada, nada-respondi con un movimiento de mano, restándole importancia. Una melodía muy conocida resonó cerca de nosotros. New Perspective de Panic! At The Disco. Bella desvio su mirada y miro hacia el pasillo que dirigía ha la cocina.

-Ya vuelvo.-mascullo, se levanto y camino hasta perderse en el pasillo, la escuche contestar y busque desesperadamente una idea para engañarla.

No sabia como engañar ha Bella, ella siempre sabia cuando decía verdad y cuando mentia. Quizas podría decirle que Demetri…, no, ella ya me dijo que no quiere nada mas que amistad con Demetri. Segui con mi debate interno hasta que una idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

¡Era perfecto! Pero no sabia si Bella caería, solo esperaba poder actuar perfectamente, no entendía como iba ha poder actuar ese sentimiento, pero lo haría. Bella regreso luego de unos minutos, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y con los ojos brillosos.

-¡Edward! ¡Adivina que me consigui Charlie!-medio grito ella con entusiasmo. Me rei un poquito, Bella tan bien podía ser algo hiperactiva.

-No lo se, dime.

-¡Vamos, Edward! ¡Es uno de mis más grandes sueños!

-Emm… ¿Escribiras un libro?

-¡No! ¡Vamos, Edward! ¡Piensa!

-¡Dame una pista Bella!

-¡Es en Italia!

-¿Hablas de…? ¿Bella, estas queriendo decir que…?-no pude terminar la frase, la felicidad por mi amiga no me dejaba.

-¡Si, Edward! ¡Charlie me ha dicho que me ha conseguido una oportunidad de estar en el _Teatro Della Pergola Firenze_! ¡Mi tio Aro me ha dicho que hay una pequeña escuela de seleccionados allí! ¡Me han elegido Edward! ¡Me han elegido!-chillo y salto hacia mi, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura, el aire escapo de mi con un jadeo, mi estomago se apretó por algún razón, mientras mi garganta se secaba de repente, las mariposas invadieron mi zona baja. La sostuve de la cintura mientras veia como su rostro se volvió de un rojo carmesí al ver como estábamos.

Me rei suavemente e impedi que se bajara. Sonrio y escondió su rostro en mi cuello mientras sonreía.

-¡Estoy tan feliz Edward! ¡Mi sueño se hará realidad! ¡Ire ha Italia y…!-se cayo de repente y la mire sin comprender. Estaba petrificada y no quitaba su cara de mi cuello, me preocupe de inmediato y me sente, quite sus piernas de mi alrededor, pero aun estaba ha horcajadas encima de mi. Levante su rostro y estaba completamente palido.

-¿Qué pasa Bells?-pregunte, poniendo nervioso, pase una mano por mi cabello, despeinándolo aun mas. Una costumbre de niño.

-Edward-susurro con voz rota, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, intentaba no hacerlas caer-Si me voy ha Italia yo…, yo me ire y tu…, no te volveré ha ver en años y yo no quiero eso…, yo…-y hay, se desmorono. Rompio en sollozos y las lagrimas caian una tras de otra rápidamente. La realidad del asunto me callo como agua fría. Si ella se iba ha Italia, no la volveria ha ver en años y eso no podía ser…

Los ojos empezaron ha picarme e inconscientemente ya estaba derramando lagrimas, el solo pensamiento de que Bella se fuera y me dejara me mataba por dentro.

La abrace fuertemente, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y la apreté fuertemente contra mi.

-Pero Bella…-hable, intentando no hipar-¿Qué fecha te dio tu tio para irte?

-El m-me dijo q-que teni-nia que deicidir para irm-me a-antes d-de dicie…, diciembre-concluyo en tartamudeos y en susurros. Podia sentir las lagrimas de Bella en mi cuello, y el dolor que estaba sintiendo no era agradable. Era demasiado rápido el tiempo en que ella se iba, apenas estábamos en Julio. Era la oportunidad de su vida y estaba siendo egoísta al quererla para mi aquí, en Forks. Pero la necesitaba en estos momentos.

-¿Vas ha ir?-pregunte en un susurro lastimero. Dejo el hueco de mi cuello y su cara quedo frente ha la mia, sus ojos achocolatados me miraban con inmenso dolor y adoracion.

-N-no lo s-se…, es una gran oportunidad, única en la vida, p-pero yo no quiero dejarte aquí Edward. No quiero dejar ha mi mejor amigo aquí. Tampoco quiero dejar ha Alice… ¡No se que hacer!-lloriqueo y se dejo caer ha mi lado en el sofá. Suspire y limpie mis mejillas humedas, limpie las de Bella y le sonreí, aunque seguramente salió una mueca.

-¡Tienes que ir Bells!-la alenté con falso entusiasmo, desvie la mirada al ver como me miraba inquisidora mente-¡Es la oportunidad de tu vida!

-No, Edward, estas minitiendo, tus ojos no muestran entuasiasmo y se perfectamente que estas mintiendo. ¿Sabes? No ire. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo dejarlos aquí. Aquí esta mi familia y mi felicidad. No ire, le dire ha mi tio que…

-¡No, Bella! ¡No le digas nada ha tu tio hasta…, septiembre! ¡Si, septiembre!-casi grite, quizás, si hacia la estupidez con Demetri, ella se quisiera irse y…, tendría su oportunidad de por vida y seria feliz. Y yo no me interpondría en su camino.

-¿Por qué septiembre?-pregunto, levantando una ceja.

-P-por…, por nada. Que cosas dices-dije nervioso, volvi ha pasarme un mano por el pelo inconscientemente. Me miro aun con la ceja alzada y bufo.

-Esta bien, le llamare ha mi tio y le dire en septiembre. ¿Esta bien?-pregunto con voz monótona. Asenti entusiasmado y le di un beso en la mejilla, frunció los labios pero note como las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban y el adorable sonrojo aparecia.

-¿Quieres ir ha la Push?-le pregunte. La Push era una reserva india que quedaba cerca de Forks, hay vive un amigo de Bella y mio que se llama Jacob Black. Antes eramos enemigos. Ya que el quería pretender ha Bella y yo no lo dejaba por que habia algo en el que no me gustaba. Pero todo eso paso, tiene una novia que se llamaba Leah y también vive en la reserva.

-No.

-¿Al prado?

-No.

-¿Ha mi casa?

-No.

-¿Al centro comercial con Alice?

-¡No!

-¿Ha practicar skate?

-No.

-¿Ha la casa "embrujada"?-pregunte, poniéndome impaciente, Bella me miro y sonrio entusiasmada. Bella se levanto de un salto y me intento arrastrar hasta la puerta mientras yo me reia de sus inútiles intentos.

-¡Vamos, Edward! ¡Muevete! ¡Pesas mas que Lauren!-medio chillo, me rei aun mas-¡Edward! ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Quiero ir ha la casa embrujada!-lloriqueo, segui riéndome, dejo de intentar arrastrarme cuando ya íbamos cerca de la puerta. Me sonrio maliciosamente, dejo caer mi brazo izquierdo, con el que estaba intentando arrastrarme, no me dio tiempo de sostenerme de nada y cai al suelo con un estrepitoso golpe.

-¡Já! ¡Para que aprendas!-dijo con una sonrisa divertida, y caminando hacia la puerta. Puse los ojos en blanco y me levante, camine hasta la puerta y Bella me esperaba adentro del Volvo.

-¿Cómo…?-intente preguntar cuando estábamos adentro del Volvo.

-¿Cómo entre al Volvo sin la llave?

-Si

-Lo dejaste abierto, tontuelo. Ten cuidado la próxima vez, seguramente te lo robaran.

Conduje por las afueras de Forks, ni tan cerca ni tan lejos de mi casa. En unos 30 minutos estábamos caminando por un sendero hasta toparnos con un gran árbol. Sonrei, recordando mi niñez con Bella, como la vez que usamos esta casa para la celebración de Halloween.

_Flash Back_

_Bella 14 y Edward 14 años._

_-¡Eww…! ¡Alejate de mi Emmet!-grito Bella, se escondió detrás de mi, su minifalda de el disfraz de porrista que Alice le habia echo poner ha Bella ha propósito se levanto un poco y mi cara enrojeció al mirarle el trasero._

_-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Es solo un poco de vo…_

_-¡Eww! ¡Edward! ¡Dile ha Emmet que se calle!_

_-Vamos Emmet, dejala en paz-murmure, sosteniendo la pelota de Bascket en la mano izquierda que Alice me habia dicho que usara. Bella era porrista y yo el jugador de Bascket._

_-¡Para de comer dulces Emmet!-grito la voz de Rosalie, acercándose ha Emmet y dándole un colleja. Bella y yo nos reimos. Emmet hizo una mueca y se sostuvo el estomago._

_-Rose bebe…, me duele. Creo que necesito el ba…-Ha Emmet no le dio tiempo de contestar. Salio corriendo, saliéndose del sendero y escondiense entre los matorrales._

_-¡Puaj!-dijimos los tres ha la vez. Jale ha Bella de la mano, la decoración le habia quedado excelente ha Alice, los niños pequeños gritaban asustados al ver los muñecos falsos de zombies que "hablaban" cuando en realidad era la voz de Jasper un poco mas grave._

_Esquivamos ha unos niños corriendo y gritaban hacia el sendero._

_-¡Ahhh! ¡Hay algo allí adentro! ¡No entren ha esa casa! ¡Hay esta el coco!-chillo un pequeño niño de 5 años mientras corria detrás de los otros niños. Bella y yo lo miramos extrañados. Seguimos caminando sin tomarle importancia, me di cuenta de que no estábamos en el sendero, decidi no decirle nada ha Bella._

_-¿De que casa hablarían esos niños?-pregunto Bella._

_-No lo se, recuerda que ayudamos ha Alice ha hacer la decoración y todo, nunca hablo de ninguna casa._

_-Tienes razón…, bueno, sigamos. Quiero ver la famosa casa, hace rato acabamos el sendero, creo que los niños venían de por aquí, hay una cesta con calaremos hay._

_-¿Te diste cuenta que acabamos el sendero?_

_-Si, cuando los niños salieron corriendo ya me habia dado cuenta-explico y se agacho ha recoger la cesta de caramelos. La miramos y no habia muchos, en realidad, solo habia envoltorios vacios.-Que mala suerte, se los han comido todo-dejo la cesta en el piso y seguimos caminando, evitando los helechos y ramitas._

_-¡Vamos Edward! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Veo la casa!-dijo Bella con sumo entusiasmo, Bella me arrastro hasta la entrada de una casa pequeña, de color azul oh gris, la pintura estaba desgastada y eran mas de las 10, no se podía ver muy bien._

_-¿Quieres entrar?-le pregunte ha Bella. Bella estaba ha punto de responderme cuando la puerta empezó ha abrirse sola con un chirrido atronador. Miramos la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_-No, ya se me ha quitado el entusiasmo…,¡Vamos con Alice! ¡Quiero, yo quiero…, emm…, dulces! ¡Si, eso! ¡Quiero dulces!-musito nerviosa, note que sus manos sudaban. Juguetee con una de sus coletas._

_-Vamos Bella, querías entrar. ¡Vamos!_

_-Pero…, es una mala idea que tal si…_

_-Nada de peros._

_La jale y entramos ha la casa, los zapatos deportivos de Bella y los mios crujieron con la madera oh con lo que sea que estuviéramos pisando. Toque la orilla de la puerta, en busca de un interruptor, habia uno pero no encendia cuando le daba click._

_-No hay luz…-murmure._

_-Claro que no, es una casa abandonada, daahh…-musito Bella con burla, puse mala cara. Dimos un respingo cuando se cerro de golpe, Bella se pego ha mi de inmediato._

_-Edward, te lo dije, es una mala idea-susurro ella, su voz estaba sebrecogida por el miedo y la angustia. Y yo también tenia miedo. Casi salte cuando las luces empezaron ha parpadear y se encendieron completamente._

_-Aparentemente si hay luz-comente, mire ha la pequeña sala de la casa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema, pero las paredes estaban manchadas y llenas de garabatos, parecían dibujados por un niño de 5 años. El piso era de madera, aunque estaba lleno de hoja, ramas y estaba sucio, habia un poco de barro en el piso. Estaba completamente vacia, solo unos vidrios rotos y las escaleras del piso de arriba, creo que no habia cocina, ya que, la puerta donde debería estar, estaba frizada con cemento._

_-¡Quiero irme Edward! ¡No quiero estar aquí!-siseo Bella con miedo, las escaleras me dieron curiosidad._

_-Quiero subir ha las escaleras._

_-¡No, Edward! ¡Quiero irme!-lloriqueo ella._

_-¿Quieres que te cargue? Siempre estaras conmigo, nada te pasara._

_-Esta bien…, sostenme fuerte, y cuidado con tus manos._

_De un salto, Bella estaba montada en mi espalda, la tome por los muslos desnudos, sus brazos se ciñeron en mi cuello, camine y subi las escaleras, llegue al piso de arriba, donde solo habia un cuarto, los demás estaban igual de frizados que la cocina._

_-¿Quieres entrar?-pregunte._

_-Vamos, aunque diga que no, lo entenderas como un si.-suspiro derrotada y me rei._

_El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, busque el interruptor y encendí la luz, tardo un poco pero ha la final si prendió. Habia una cama, que extrañadamente estaba rota y la cabecera también. Las sabanas estaban rasgadas y llenas de barro y suciedad. Las paredes, de un color azul palido, se veian grises y estaban manchadas por manos pintadas de colores, una ventana abierta, que chirriaba horriblemente con el viento. Restos de espejos estaban esparcidos por todo el piso y unos estaban llenos de… ¿Sangre?, trague saliva, ha la vez que oia como Bella emitia un grito ahogado._

_-¡Edward, vámonos! ¡Por favor!-susurro Bella mientras escondia su cara en el hueco de mi cuello. Le hice caso, esta casa me estaba dando miedo._

_Sali de la habitación y escuchamos un grito desgarrador de mujer. Bella volvió ha gritar de la misma forma y Sali corriendo hacia la puerta, luego escuchamos como si otro espejo estuviera rompiéndose y otro grito._

_-¡Corre Edward! ¡Corre!_

_Corri aun mas rápido y Sali de la aterradora casa. Corri hasta encontrar el sendero, segui corriendo hasta toparme con Emmet, Rose, Alice y Jasper, mirándonos preocupados._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y que tiene Bella?-pregunto Alice con preocupación. Le di una palmadita ha Bella en el muslo, no obtuve ni un sonido de parte de Bella. Me sente en una banca y me levante para mirar ha Bella. Tenia los ojos abiertos, con el terror en ellos._

_-¿Bella?-le pregunto Jasper, tomo su mano e hizo círculos en ella, ha Bella siempre la calmaba eso._

_-Es s-solo el su-susto d-del mome-momento.-susurro y enterro su cara en sus manos. La culpa me golpeo como un balde de agua fría. Me agache ha su altura y tome sus manos entre las mias._

_-Lo siento Bells, lo siento, lo siento…, no quería que te asustaras, solo tenia curiosidad, lo siento-suplique y baje la cabeza, escuche la risa de Bella y levante la mirada, los chicos nos habían dejado solos._

_-No te preocupes, yo también quería ver la casa, pero esa habitación me ha asustado muchísimo…, ¿Cómo crees que será de dia?_

_-Bella… ¿Quieres volver ha ese sitio?_

_-¡Pues, claro! ¡Seria interesante! ¡Pero nunca hiremos para alla de noche! ¿Y si nos pasa algo?_

_-Nad ava ha pasarte Bella, te protegeré de todo, ¿Esta bien?, moriré antes de que te pase algo._

_-¿Por los meñiques?-pregunto levantando su meñique con un gran brillo en sus ojos y el sonrojo carmesí en sus mejillas. Me rei suavemente y engache mi meñique con el suyo._

_-Por los meñiques._

_Fin De Flash Back*_

-¡Mira Edward! ¡Ya casi llegamos!-comento Bella con suma alegría. Ni me habia dado cuenta de que estábamos caminando. Alce un poco la vista y mire ha la casa, ahora pintada de un color blanco y crema por fuera, unas macetas con unas flores (Cortesia de mi madre). Unas cuantas remodelaciones no hacían mal ha nadie.

Recorde ha Demetri y su estúpido trato que tontamente acepte. _Todo por Tanya imbécil, todo por Tanya…, _como odio la voz de mi conciencia. Pero tenia razón, todo esto por Tanya. Me cuestione si valdría la pena. _¡Claro que si, idiota! ¡Solo perderas ha __**TU MEJOR AMIGA **__no es nada importante! ¿Verdad?, _gruñi internamente, tenia unas enormes ganas de martillarme la cabeza. Sacudi levemente la cabeza y rebusque las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Bella me miro divertida, de un solo movimiento, saco de su bolsillo trasero _mi _llave.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?-pregunte, alce una ceja y la mire interrogante mientras ella sonreía dulcemente.

-Cuando saliste del coche, muy distraído debo decir, se te cayeron las llaves de las manos. Las recogi y las guarde yo. Andas muy despistado Edward.

-Lo siento-murmure y tome las llaves de sus manos. Algo molesto, pero al fin y al cabo yo tenia la culpa por ser tan estúpidamente distraído. Abri la puerta y deje ha Bella entrar primero, la sala estaba pintada de blanco perlado, con unos 2 muebles grandes de color blanco y uno individual. Una mesita de cristal, donde hay revistas y libros encima, un cuadro que habia escogido Bella colgado en la pared, yo habia decorado la pequeña sala y la única habitación.

Bella sonrio y miro la esquina de una de las paredes. Yo también sonreí, usábamos esa esquina para medirnos. Yo habia crecido y bastante, media 1.85 y Bella 1.67. Aun recordaba cuando bella media 1.50 al igual que Alice y siempre se quejaba de ello, yo me burlaba por que media 1.76. Los años habían pasado tan rapidos pero ah la vez tan lentos en estos 11 años.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-pregunto en un susurro-Aquí-señalo con su dedo una raya dispareja en la pared-Cuando hice la rabieta, estaba igual que Alice. Teniamos… 16 años. Era diciembre y Emmet me habia retado ha hacer una competencia de quien tomaba mas shotee's…, gane por supuesto y estaba borracha, muy borracha. Recuerdo que te reclame que te gustaba Tanya, de verdad estaba fuera de mis cabales-se rio nerviosamente y desvio la mirada de la pared-cambiando de tema…, ¿Has hablado con Demetri?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Por nada, hace un rato, ante de que llegaras ha mi casa, me llego un mensaje diciendo que era el y que debía decirme algo importante.

-¿No te dijo nada mas?

-No. Ha, Tanya te manda saludos-comento con una sonrisita, aunque desvio la vista. La felicidad creció en mi pecho y sonreí como tonto. Bella me miro y volvió ha reírse, pero esta risa sono seca, sin alegría.

El plan en mi cabeza se memorizo de repente y una sonrisa jugo en mis labios, Bella me miro extrañada y salió otra vez por la puerta.

-¿Ha donde vas?-pregunte, ella solo me miro y se rio un poco.

-¡Ven conmigo! ¡Quiero decirte algo muy, muy importante!

-¡Ya voy!

La alcanze y camine ha su lado en silencio totalmente comodo, sin tensión ni nada. Asi eran los silencios con Bella.

-Y…, ¿Qué querías decirme?-le pregunte, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín y me miro mordiéndose el labio.

-Creo que…, es mejor que me digas lo que querías decirme cuando estábamos en mi casa. Luego yo…, te lo dire.

-Esta bien. Bueno yo…, me preguntaba si tu… ¿quisieras salir conmigo este viernes ha el cine?

-Claro Edward, siempre salimos. No veo que sea una pregunta muy importante.

-¡No, no, no!, hablo de…, una cita, los dos solos. Una cita entre los dos-susurre y la mire entre las pestañas con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín muy rápido.

-E-eh…, y-y-yo…, no se q-que d-decir…

-Si es un no, puedo entenderlo, yo…-me rendi cuando se trabo. Era un plan estúpido, lo sabia. Me miro de nuevo, con la emoción, la alegría y un brillo especial en sus ojos cafes.

-¡Si, Edward! ¡Claro que quiero ir ha una cita contigo!

Le sonreí como ha ella le gustaba.

-¿Cómo tomaste la decisión de invitarme ha salir?

-Pues…, luego de que pelee contigo, me di cuenta de que eres muchísimo mas especial de lo que yo creía para mi Bella-susurre con la mirada baja. No quería que viera mis ojos y viera que estaba mintiendo. Ella rio nerviosamente, tome su mano entre la mia y entrelaze nuestros dedos. Me miro con una sonrisa radiante que me dejo tremendamente aturdido. En sus ojos no habia mas que felicidad y ese brillo especial que tenían sus ojos-¿Qué ibas ha decirme?

-No, no es nada importante.

-Bella, todo lo que se trate de ti, es importante para mi.-dije la verdad esta vez, ella me importaba, todo lo que hacia me importaba. Era como una hermanita menor para mi. Se sonrojo y se volvió ha morder el labio, una costumbre que tenia cuando estaba nerviosa.

-No exageres.

-No exagero.

-Si lo haces.

-No, deja de ser tan terca.

-Sabes como soy, terca, cabeza dura, patosa…, pero aun asi, me quieres-una sonrisa engreída se presento en sus labios al ver que yo no tenia respuesta para eso. Rio musicalmente y des entrelazo su mano de la mia. La mire mal, la mano empezó ha picarme por alguna razón.

-Quiero irme ha casa.

-Bella…, ¿tan pronto?

-Si, necesito hablar con Alice.

-Usa tu celular desde aquí…

-¿Edward, en el bosque hay señal?-levanto una ceja y una sonrisa burlona jugo en sus labios. Frunci el ceño, gire sobre mis talones y camine por el lado contrario de Bella.

-¡Edward, aquí hay un…

-¡Te perderas si sigues caminando por hay!

-¡Como digas!-la escuche decir ha lo lejos.

La sonrisa abandono mi rostro al imaginar la atrocidad que le haría ha Bella por Tanya. Era un monstruo y la peor persona del mundo. ¿Solo le hacia esto por tener sexo con ella?, de verdad era una mierda. Pero necesitaba tener ha Tanya. Una mueca se formo en mi rostro al recordar el rostro de Demetri. Era la mismísima mierda al hacerle eso ha Bella. Sacudi la cabeza, en un intento de no pensar mas en eso, suerte que la fastidiosa voz de mi cabeza no estaba._ Si estoy Eddie…,_ cállate.

Deje el sendero y divise mi coche, mire extrañado como una figura estaba sentada en el capo. Camine un poco y era…, ¿Bella?

-Hola, Edward.-saludo ella al notar mi presencia y volvió su vista ha algo entre sus piernas cruzadas estilo indio. Era un libro, seguramente Romeo & Julieta. La mire con una ceja levandata y alzo la vista.

-¿Cómo llegaste primero que yo?

-Simple. Use un atajo, intente decirte pero no me hiciste caso-respondio y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres ir ya ha casa?-pregunte mientras juguaba con una de sus mechones de cabello.

-Si

-Entonces vamos, quiero hablar con Emmet.

Salto del capo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, salte y entre al auto, lo encendí y conduci ha casa de Alice y Emmet. Bella miraba por la ventanilla mientras yo intentaba sacar un tema de conversación ha relucir.

-¿Qué película quieres ver el viernes?-pregunte, la mire por el rabillo del ojo y raramente el sonrojo no inundo sus mejillas.

-No se…, lo que sea. _Saw 6 _se ve bien, no eh visto películas de terror hace tiempo, bueno, solo la que vimos en tu casa.

-_Saw 6… _¿Has visto la saga completa? Es muy buena, pero algo confusa.

-Si, la eh visto-afirmo y se estremeció-Odio ha ese muñeco. Cuando vi la primera película, pensé que saldría de mi closet.-conto con una risita, me rei con ella. Aveces podía ser muy miedosa, pero era muy valiente.

Seguimos hablando de las películas hasta que llegamos ha casa de nuestros amigos, Bella salió corriendo del coche y toco el timbre pacientemente, aunque la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro mostraba que no estaba nada paciente. Me pare junto ha ella y abrieron la puerta. Eran April Brandon y Stephen Brandon, los padres de Alice. Eran jóvenes, casi como mi madre, April era bajita, casi tanto como Alice, tenia el cabello negro azabache, igual al de Alice y Emmet solo que el de ella era en rizos como el de Emmet, los ojos grises, casi azules, iguales ha los de Emmet. Stephen es alto, de mi tamaño y de conflexion musculosa como Emmet, el cabello castaño claro liso como el de Alice, los ojos de un color azul totalmente brillante, igual ha los de Alice.

-¡Bella, cariño! ¡Edward!-saludo efusivamente April mientras nos abrazaba ha los dos juntos, Bella y yo reimos y correspondimos el abrazo. Miramos ha Stephen, que miraba con adoracion ha April, ojala yo pudiera ver ha alguien asi en mi vida. Nos apartamos de April, Bella abrazo ha Stephen y yo le di un leve abrazo.

-¡Estan tan grandes! ¿¡Hace cuanto que no los veo!?-chillo April, volvió ha abrazarnos y volvimos ha reir.

-Creo que serian… ¿Dos semanas no?

-¡Es mucho!-replico ella.

-¿Alice y Emmet…

-¡Mamá!-escuchamos un grito desde el primer piso-¡Emmet ha despedazado mi blusa favorita! ¡Le dije que no entrara en mi habitación pero…-Alice bajo las escaleras grácilmente con el ceño fruncido mientras un Emmet la veia arrepentido y suplícante.

-¡Pero, Alice! ¡Fue sin querer queriendo!-replico Emmet. Se callo al mirarnos y Alice hizo lo mismo. Alice chillo y se abalanzo encima de Bella.

-¡Bella! ¡Hay Dios! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-chillo, Bella se sobo la oreja con la mano libre mientras reia. Alice se separo de Bella y me salto encima de ha mi. La sostuve en brazos, era tan bajita.

-Hola, duende.-salude con alegría, refunfuño y me miro mal.-¿Qué?, eres como una duendecilla, pareces campanita. No debes molestarte, asi te dice Jasper, oh debo decir… Peter Pan-me burle, me saco la lengua y hasta ese entonces me doy cuenta de que Emmet esta ha punto de asfixiar ha Bella con uno de sus abrazos marca Emmet Brandon.

-¡Emmet!-chillo Alice-¡Suelta ha Bella! ¡La estas… matando!

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento Bells!-se disculpo Emmet y la solto. Bella tenia la cara entre… ¿morado y azul?. Le gruñi ha Emmet mientras iba ha su lado.

-¡Vamos!, no fue para tanto…

-¡Claro que si Emmet!, ¡Casi la matas!-chillo Alice.

-No se preocupen, siempre pasa lo mismo-intento tranquilizarnos Bella. La mire mal y me sonrio alegremente, el rostro palido y las mejillas sonrosadas estaban de vuelta.

-Esta bien, Alice necesito hablar contigo, ¿podemos ir ha tu cuarto?

-Claro Bells, vamos. Los veo después chicos.-se despidió Alice y arrastro ha Bella escaleras arriba. Emmet y yo nos miramos y nos reimos, me di cuenta de que April ni Stephen estaban.

-Vamos ha tu cuarto Emmet, tengo algo muy importante que contarte.

-Entonces vamos, Eddie.

-No me digas asi-gruñi.

-No te molestes, _Eddie_.-volvio ha burlarse mientras subíamos las escaleras. Caminamos hasta su habitación y la cerramos, me sente en un sillón individual.

-Me acostare con Tanya Denali.-solte de sopetón. Emmet me miro en shock, quizás su pequeño cerebro no entendía la magnitud de la idea.

-¿uh?-fue lo único que dijo.

-Si, Emmet, me acostare con Tanya Denali.

-Pe-pero…, no puedes por que…-empezo ha balbucear, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Si puedo, Emmet.

-Pero… ¿Cómo le haras? Tanya no te hace ni el minimo casi y-y…

-¡Yo se que hare, Emmet!

-Pero…, esta bien. Has lo que quieras.-mascullo y me miro con los ojos llenos de rabia y resentimiento y juro que lo escuche murmurar "pedazo de mierda".

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dices asi?-pregunte, completamente confundido.

-Eres tan estúpido Edward. Cuando te des cuenta de tu gran error, te arrepentiras y muchísimo, estas tan ciego. Y si no me escuchaste, dije que eres un pedazo de mierda.

Me calle, procesando sus palabras, mejor no hubiera dicho nada. No lo entendía la verdad, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Eso de que todo el mundo me llamaba ciego me estaba cabreando enormemente. ¡Hasta habia ido ha el oftalmólogo!

-Deja de decir que soy ciego-masculle con los dientes apretados-¡Estoy cansado de que me digan eso! ¡Hasta fui al oftalmólogo, Emmet! ¡Fui al oftalmólogo!-medio grite. Emmet me miro sin expresión hasta que su diminuto cerebro entendió lo que habia dicho y estallo en carcajadas. Se calmo luego de ver mi cara de enfurruñado y una sonrisa burlona (Tipicas de Emmet) se formo en su rostro, haciendo que se le formaran unos adorables hoyuelos en el mentón y las mejillas.

-¡Por favor! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir al oftalmólogo, Edward?, no crei que te tomaras ese comentario en serio.

-Es que… ¡Siempre me lo decían! ¡Y nunca entendía exactamente por qué! Asi que…, fui al Oftalmólogo, no le veo nada de malo-refute y me cruze de brazos mientras lo veia estirarse en la cama.

-Eres mas tonto que yo. ¿Cómo conseguiste que…-Emmet no termino de preguntar por que escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Emmet en respuesta ha los incesantes golpes.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta, Emmet! ¡Abrela ya mismo!-se escucho el chillido de Alice.

Emmet abrió los ojos como platos y una expresión de horror cruzo en su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte, se levanto de un salto de la cama, abrió el closet eh intento meterse adentro, apreté los labios en un intento de no reirme.

-¡Rompi 5 blusas de Alice por accidente! ¡Solo se habia dado cuenta de una! ¡Voy ha morir!-me susurro con expresión de espanto. Estalle en carcajadas y de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Mostrando ha una Alice roja de furia, gruñendo incoherencias y ha una Bella intentando calmarla, pero no tenia éxito ya que se reia ha carcajadas como yo.

-¡Emmet Brandon McCarty! ¡Deja de intentar meterte en el closet, mastodonte! ¡Sal de hay, maldita seas!-chillo mientras corria hacia el closet, lo abrió de un tiron y pensé que la puerta de madera se rompería, para ser tan pequeña, tenia mucha fuerza.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ayudanme!-chillo Emmet, vimos como Alice lo jalaba de el cabello y lo medio tiraba al suelo, para este punto, ya me estaba agarrando el estomago de la risa. Mire ha Bella con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas, ella tenia la cara roja y estaba recostada de la pared mientras intentaba calmar las carcajadas.

-¡Emmet, Alice! ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-grito April mientras miraba como Emmet correteaba por la gran habitación mientras era seguido por Alice.-¡Paren!-chillo y los dos pararon al instante.

-¡Mamá! ¡Emmet me rompió 5 blusas! ¡5 BLUSAS! ¡Las que me regalo Bella en mi cumpleaños! ¡Y el relicario, mamá! ¡Mi relicario!-lloriqueo Alice. Mire mal ha Emmet. Esas blusas eran un tesoro para Alice, siempre utilizaba alguna por que eran de Bella para ella, no importaba si estaban pasadas de moda, y el relicario era uno de los mayores tesoros de Alice. Emmet me devolvió la mirada mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Voltee ha mirar ha Bella y miraba inexpresiva ha Emmet con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Emmet…-comenzo April, mirándolo reprobatoriamente.-¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que NO entres al cuarto de Alice?

-Uff…, si me pongo ha contarlas…

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué entraste?

-Necesitaba una tijera. Y un poco de tela, como Alice no nos deja usar la misma ropa 2 veces…, abri su armario y vi las mas sencillas…, las agarre y las pique y…

-¡Querras decir que las despedazaste!-chillo Alice. Mire ha Bella y su cara estaba tomando un color rojo, oh oh…

-Y entonces, me acorde que Bella se las habia regalado ha Alice…, las deje hay adentro, pensando que no las veria por tanta ropa que tenia, y con el relicario fue por que…, lo vi muy bonito y lo agarre entre mis manos, se me cayo al suelo y lo vi, cuando lo iba ha tomar; lo pise y ya saben lo demás…

-Emmet, estas castigado por 2 semanas. ¡No podras salir de la casa! ¿Entendido? ¡Sabes lo especial que era el relicario para Alice y Bella!-se callo y miro la expresión de Bella, una sonrisita maliciosa apareció en sus labios. Era idéntica ha la de Alice.-Dejare que Bella te regañe…, creo que lo mio ha sido suficiente. Y con lo de Bella sobrara…-vi como Emmet negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza al ver la cara de Bella y sus manos cerradas en puños. Parecia un gatito queriendo ser león, aunque debo admitir que de verdad daba un poco de miedo…

-¡Emmet Brandon! ¡Juro que estas muerto! ¡Esas blusas y el relicario me costaron un ojo de la cara!-chillo Bella, intento abalanzarse sobre Emmet pero me levante y la sostuve por la cintura.-¡Sueltame, Edward!-volvio ha chillar con la cara roja de ira. Emmet salió corriendo afuera del cuarto, esquivando ha su madre y ha Alice que lo veia con los ojos llorosos.-¡No huyas, maldito cobarde!

-Calmate, Bella. Deja que Alice acabe con Emmet-susurre, vi como Alice salía corriendo chillando el nombre de Emmet luego de que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. Me dio pena verlas asi. Ese relicario era muy especial para ellas. Si fuera Bella estaria igual.

-¡Edward! ¡Me hubieras dejado matar ha Emmet! ¡Es relicario era muy importante para nosotras!-me reclamo. Suspire y la abrace, me correspondió el abrazo y suspiro, aspire el aroma de sus cabellos y la apreté contra mi.

-Quiero irme ha casa, quiero hablar con Tanya.-mascullo contra mi pecho, la separe de mi y asentí, sus ojos mostraban serenidad. Se veia mas calmada.

-Esta bien, seguramente Alice esta persiguiendo ha Emmet por el sotano. Avisémosles ha April y Stephen.

Bajamos las escaleras mientras oíamos ruidos desde debajo de nosotros, reimos divertidos al pensar en Alice correteando ha Emmet.

-April, Stephen; Bella y yo nos vamos, díganle ha Alice y Emmet que nos disculpen.

-No te preocupes, Edward.-aseguro April con una sonrisa mientras nos habría la puerta-Los veremos otro dia, invita ha Esme y ha Elizabeth ha comer algún dia. Tu también dile ha René, Bella. Llevo un tiempo sin verlas ha todas, extraño las reuniones de chicas.

-Le dire ha René, April.-contesto Bella con una sonrisa.

Salimos y entramos al Volvo, lo encendí y conduje hacia la casa de Bella. En poco tiempo estuvimos allí.

-Te veo después, Edward.-Bella suspiro y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir. Una sonrisa se planto en mi cara, salió del coche y vi como se alejaba y entraba en su casa. Conduje de vuelta ha casa y vi el coche de Demetri estacionado en el garaje. Sali del coche y entre ha la casa, percibiendo el olor de la lasaña.

Camine hacia la cocina y vi ha mi madre riéndose ha madibula batiente con Demetri sentado en la encimera con una sonrisa divertida.

-Oh, hola cariño. ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Bella?-pregunto mi madre con una sonrisita.

-Si. April me dijo que si querías ir ha comer ha su casa, llamala, no me dijo el dia. Tambien dijo que invitaras ha Esme-una sonrisa de felicidad salió de sus labios y sonreí por verla tan feliz. Salio dando ¿saltitos? Hacia la sala. Quizas no era muy bueno que Alice se juntara con mi madre…

Estaba dispuesto ha salir cuando Demetri me llamo.

-¿Qué?-le gruñi.

-Hay, Edward. Cuidado con lo que dices primito…, solo quiero saber como van las cosas con Bella.

-Bien-masculle.

-No quiero solo un "bien", quiero detalles.

Resople y le informe lo poco pero útil que habia echo.

-La eh invitado al cine. Mis amigos dicen que soy extremadamente ciego ya que Bella supuestamente esta enamorada de mi. Quizas podría enamorarla y…, bueno, ya vere lo demás. Es cruel, pero como ya te dije, hare _lo que sea _por Tanya Denali.

Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Buen plan. Eddie. Y si, Bella si esta enamorada de ti; es algo obvia. Aunque tu…, mejor no digo nada. Es un buen plan. La enamoras, la enagñas, la dejas y todo perfecto.-sonrio con malicia y me aleje de la cocina dando zancadas con los ojos picándome. Era un monstruo. ¿Cómo le haría eso ha mi mejor amiga?

Subi las escaleras y me tumbe en la cama de mi habitación. Tenia que mentir y mucho, tenia que dañar ha mi mejor amiga por un deseo carnal. Pero lo haría. ¿Quién no daría todo por Tanya Denali? Quien no lo hiciera, era estúpido.

El juego comienza, y las mentiras empiezan.

* * *

_¡Holaa :B! ¡Aqqi stta el 3cer Cap :D! ¡Ahy errores ortograficos, pero bueh..., espero que les guste (:! No me dio tiempo de corregirlos, sorry..._

_¡Aww! ¡Vacaciones de Semana santa :B! ¿No las aman? ¡Una semana sin tner que ir ah ese Liceo! ¡Avces me dan gnas de quemarlo... ¬¬!_

_¡Spero qe les gste ^^!, ¡Los veo en el siguiento cap!_

_Bayy :B!_

_¡¿Reviews (;?!_


End file.
